The actual use of a resource such as a printer is typically preceded by the selection of that resource from a list of available resources. In mobile computing scenarios, user location is rarely static complicating the task of selecting a nearby network resource that is capable of performing a desired function. Further complicating the matter is the limited battery life of a mobile device and the limited available communication bandwidth. Continually triangulating a user's location to determine a user's proximity to known resources can tax both the battery and the bandwidth.